Ziva's Letters
by VegasButterfly
Summary: Ziva writes her goodbye letters, just in case a time comes where she can't say goodbye. First Fan Fic. Ziva's thoughts on the team.


A

A.N. I wrote this while watching old NCIS episodes. I was thinking how Ziva only family is the team, not her blood family. I could picture her thinking about them, and in her mind thanking them. It has no talking just her thoughts and her letters. This is my first Fan Fic, so don't expect much. Oh, and Jenny is alive I this Fic.

She put them off for long an enough. It was time to write her 'Good-bye' letters, just in case. You never know with her job when she might die. Ziva knew that. That is why on a Friday night, she was sitting down at in her living room with a glass of red wine, a pen and a notepad. It was time for her to admit to her self that this is her family, her real family. One she never had when she was back in Israel, fighting for her life everyday. Where her 'father' sent her out on suicide missions, where she knew that if she stayed she would die. So she wrote her letters to her family, her real family.

--

_Abby,_

_We didn't get off to a good start. I came in first trying to stop you guys from killing Ari, then as Kate's replacement. But as the months went by, I think we developed a silent respect for each other, which has turned in to a friendship. I gotten use to your music, hugs and over flowing energy, and now I can't image a day with out them._

_I don't have family any more, or at least a blood one, so I look at you as a younger sister. Someone I can call and come to for help. You are a great person Abby, keep being you. I will miss you._

_I do love you, my little crazy sister._

_Ziva David _

_P.S. Give McGee another chance, I know you both love each other._

_--_

_McGee,_

_You were the first one to see me as part of the team, and for that I thank you. You are a brilliant agent and writer, remember that. No matter what anybody says you are great, and don't let Tony push you around, he does like you. You are like a younger brother to him, someone to pick on. Don't let it get to you._

_Like Tony I see you as a younger brother McGee, I will miss you._

_I love you, my little brother_

_Ziva David_

_P.S. Give Abby and you another try, I know you two can make it._

_--_

_Jen,_

_You are a great friend of mine and have been for many years. You and I both knew this day would come, even though we hoped we could escape it. I knew you would make it all way, to become the director. I am glad you brought me over to America to work with NCIS, I have learnt so much working under Gibbs and I have to thank you for that. Make sure you find someone you will fit in with the team, and make sure they don't treat them bad. By the way Jen, give you and Jethro another chance. He does love you. _

_I will miss you._

_I love you my sister, live life to the fullest, you never know what will happen._

_Ziva David_

_--_

_Ducky,_

_You are a wonderful man Ducky, I always loved listening to your stories._

_You are so full of life and I wish I could of stay around, but it was time for me to go. I will miss you. You keep on telling those stories of yours, people do listen. I have no more to say but one thing…_

_I love you ducky_

_Ziva David_

_--_

_Gibbs,_

_Jethro, you saved me. When I came to America to join your team, I was falling apart. I was learning the truth about many things, and I had to get away. You also faked the report, if 'they' knew who really killed Ari, they would have killed me. Well if you are reading this, maybe they did. Anyways Jethro, you are a great friend, leader, mentor and for me a father. You are my real father no matter what DNA says. You taught me so many things, I can't thank you enough for the life you have given me, and we both know if I stayed in Israel I would have been killed sooner rather then later._

_Look after the team for me, I will miss you. By the way Jethro, I will say hello to Shannon, Kelly and Kate for you, if I go up there._

_I love you Dad_

_Ziva David_

_--_

_Tony,_

_My hairy little butt checks, you are a great friend, and I know if I let you in you would have been a great lover, boyfriend and maybe a husband. But we didn't have time to be those things but I do love you, Tony. I will miss the movie comments that came out of your mouth every ten minutes, and all your antics. But most of all I will miss you. You taught me to live and I wish I could have stayed around to see what of happened between us. But I can't so here's what I have to say, I love you Tony, with my whole heart, and look after the team for me. I will miss you._

_Good-bye, Tony_

_I love you_

_Ziva David_

_--_

_To my whole family,_

_I love all of you guys, look after your self's. Don't torture the new team mate, they will just want to fit in. you guys are my family, and I will say Hi to Kate for you, I know you guys miss her. Catch the guys who did this to me. I will miss you, I love you all, Goodbye._

_Ziva David_

--

So with tears running down her face, Ziva closed up the letters and hid them. She knew when the day came they would be found. With that Ziva cleaned up and headed off to bed with a load off her chest and ready to face another day at NCIS.

--

So what do you guys think? please review, but no flames.

Vegas Butterfly


End file.
